


撞鬼四法

by Tean



Series: 香港电影拉郎 [5]
Category: 2002 | Special Unit 2002 (2001), 第一诫 | Rule #1 (2008)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Hong Kong, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: 毕竟在阿风想象里，杂物科应该像日本的漫画书或者荷里活电影里的特工组织，有身怀绝技的老大，性格火爆的女伴，稀奇古怪的装备，不能完成的任务。现下这落差大到阿风忍不住扁嘴皱眉，思量放弃今年升高级警员的资格是否值当。





	撞鬼四法

撞鬼四法

 

李国强（第一诫）/阿风（异灵灵异2002）

斜线没有意义

 

 

01

“冇念了。”

指甲划过珠链咯咯哒哒，低声背诵圣经咕咕哝哝。

“拜托你冇念啦！”

角落里的薄物慢慢拖返床头柜底，一路留下静电嗡鸣的滋滋抱怨。闹钟显示屏突然白亮，其上的数字快速折叠，显：凌晨四点。

明早上工不能迟到，不然巡街都没得做。

阿风吐了口气，被驱散的困意重涨潮，他卷过被单翻身躺好，直到祈祷声倏然复响，这次近在耳根，还有阴风阵阵。

“哇？！”阿风裹成一条滚下地，期间小脚趾磕到床边，他又痛又吓又因睡眠不足怒意翻番，看着半空的苍白鬼面连害怕也忘了去装，“你到底要做乜啊？放过我好不好？”

一个要求。

“就这样？”阿风搓眼角，透过缝隙眯着去瞧，鬼面点点头，“你连续三晚骚扰我就是为了让我给你烧点香火？能不能白天说啊大佬，那样我都好做，现在上哪给你找纸烧？”

一个地点。

阿风再吐口气，从温暖茧蛹爬出，死人目光增了寒。他抽件套头衫加上，兜帽捂住两只耳，摸钥匙穿鞋出门，余光留心鬼魂贴在自己后脊梁。

街边当然热闹。许多摊贩店铺通宵营业，茶水宵夜麻将赌钱，烧烤炒饭馄炖面，卖糖水的男人打哈欠，剪鱼蛋的女人抽细烟，所有人脸孔都刻意也似被挡在白纱雾气后。阿风近前搓着手要了两串，边吹边舔上头酱料，带着背后灵到它讲的地方。

看店的是个光头男，白短褂，圆眼镜，也不招呼他，视线落在他肩头，略一俯身冲他道：

“我去拿纸钱。”

“老板，”阿风跟他进屋，期间拨开头顶吊着的纸车纸马，脚下还要记得避开纸房纸杂，兴许找到同类的欣喜同时掺杂点矜持，“你都不问的啊？”

阿风从小就知道自己不一样，这种不一样不能轻易说出来。

没有邻居想知道自家门口是否蹲着讨食鬼，没有孕妇想知道自己身后其实站着投胎鬼，更没有人想知道今天自己后颈发沉难受是因为上面跨坐着鬼。阿风猜老板做这种生意几十年，瞧一瞧人的面相就知道该卖寿衣还是供奉。

对方转了头，白炽灯下脑壳反圈光，似乎想回答，被门口响起的疲倦男声打断：“老板在乜？”

阿风也回身，看见那人右小臂打着石膏，西装在他身上来回晃荡，眼睛生冷又发亮，抬手时露出腰侧别着的佩枪。

是同僚。

“先生稍等。”老板对男人笑笑，蹲下去用指骨把一沓纸钱碾成扇面，点好数目后分几次交到阿风手上，“最近天气阴湿，记得要多翻翻，烧干净了，这样才好。”

男人催了一句。

老板从他和柜台缝隙间挤过，发出声纸张撕裂的清脆响。

阿风正摸钱夹，察觉哪里不对。

他从一百元的两颗零上抬眼，正对上老板后背裂出的惨笑，似伤不是伤，里头黑洞洞的，随着动作漏气。

嘶嘶嘶。死死死。

跟他来的鬼笑了。

阿风不受控制向前走去，眨一眨眼，裁剪不当的布料横纹变成未能粘好的突起，再眨眨眼，纸人已不会再动，眼镜后是全白瞳，没有点睛。

“丢。”阿风楞在原地，捏着真假纸钱，一受大惊吓就不能动弹，看纸人给男人算账找零，唇上粗暴涂出边缘的红色像没干的血。

男人从纸手掌上拿过火机，没有察觉出任何不对劲。

动啊，阿风指挥自己的手指手腕，膝盖脚踝，可神经怎么都拒绝反应，快点动啊。

他恼得要死，又怕得丢魂，额上豆大冷汗坠下，落在衣领里刺骨凉。正在他焦急如何是好时，肩上被人拍拍，他以为是那只鬼要夺命，结果是买打火机的男人。

“没事吧？”男人问，“你脸白得像纸。”

他的话让阿风一口气堵在嗓口，恐惧填充了关节让他没法去指，只能转了眼球使劲示意，压低声音对男人暗示：“老板，老板有问题。”

男人神色困惑，右手下意识扶枪。

阿风被他的动作转移下视线，第三次眨眼时——

一切回归原样。

幽灵人间不复存在，老板是活生生的人，身上是皮肤布料不是软硬纸壳，眼睛分眼白黑仁不是空洞平面。

“去个零头，给八十吧。”

阿风勉强挤出酒窝，汗液干掉后的盐渍感带来些轻微刺痛，提醒他这不是噩梦：“百元拿走，不用找。”

老板道声谢，从他手里抽走钱。

男人则若有所思看他，手指不动声色移开。目光里星点询问。

阿风走投无路，只能向他求助：“那个，拜托，能不能麻烦你帮手？我……不能动。”

“发生乜事？要不要叫救护车？”老板在一旁问。

阿风不去看他：“不用的，缓一缓就会好。”

警官先生会意隔开他和老板。怀疑与考量让他下颌线条凸显，阿风还发现他两只眼睛不一样大，左侧的盛了更多光，显得半张面孔阴郁。半响，男人作出决定，揽过他的肩膀。阿风被他拖拽到门外不远十字路口，他们身后飘来一句袅袅“下次再来”。

“到底怎么回事？”男人语调职业，刺探不多不少，“老板有什么问题？你为什么不能动了？”

“说了你不会信。”

男人只盯紧他，口吻更平缓了：“说说看。”

“老板的问题是他不是人。不能动是因为我一怕起来就全身僵直动不了。”

“不是人？”

“是纸人。”

令阿风吃惊的是，男人听闻此言不但没告他癫，也未问他是否吸粉，面色反而轻松好些。

“你大概是累了。什么时候能动，要不要我叫的士送你？”

“你看不见而已！”阿风平生就恨别人这种表情态度对他，他使劲摇晃全身，就差学僵尸蹦到他面前，男人扶住了他，“老板真的是纸人来的！他后背有好大一道伤，而且没点睛就活了过来——”

“好了好了——”

“——那只叫我来的鬼也不知安的什么心！”

直到男人猛然撤手，阿风一个不稳前倒，他才意识到自己刚刚错口失言。正面朝下摔得几惨，鼻子痛兮兮湿漉漉又甜腥腥，流了血。阿风伸出舌头舔掉，混着火气全咽下去。而且那只鬼呢？在店里消失了？是不是它作祟让阿风看到纸人？这警官怎么说松手就松手没有预警的喔？

阿风晦气蹭着挪成侧躺，眼角闪黑洞洞的枪口，男人的声音在句尾抖：

“这世界上是没有鬼的。”

“你发什么疯？”阿风瞪大眼睛，“不相信也不至于拔枪吧？”

男人不语。他蹲下身，准星很稳。

“别开枪，别开枪，我也是差人来的！”阿风慌不择言，“不信我可以——”该死警员证没带，“我可以给你背警察通例！1-01一般通则：有关个别单位的批核指挥官有权决定《警察通例》及其他手册的释义及应用范围——”

男人的手从保险上缓缓移开，路灯一杆淡影切过他鼻梁。

“最近有没有被什么人碰过身？”

“没有没有！除了你！”

男人似乎被这番毫无道理的对话说服。

“对唔住。我……以为你被鬼上身。”

然后他凑近想要拉阿风起来，阿风挥手甩开，发现自己解禁。

“你能动了。”

好巧不巧偏在此时此刻，这下跳进哪里也洗不清。阿风不解释，不回应，也不看，反正破罐破摔，干脆闭眼躺会，回忆自己最近犯了什么冲才这么霉。

“还用不用我送你回去？”

睁眼，这人还在。一两愧疚，二碟小心，三块固执，四份谨慎。拌在一起倒让阿风不那么生他气了。本来也不是他的错，阿风就不该说起鬼。可转念一想又不对，今晚就没一件事对：为什么这人反应这么大？

“你干吗对鬼上身这么怕？”想着就说出口。

男人犹豫，在未能及时编造借口，或找到合理解释之前，从西装内袋里摸出烟盒，抖出一根递到阿风嘴边。

“我不食。”

打火机咔嗒，烟丝和纸一并烧灼，清淡薄荷味。

“说了你不会信。”

不知为何，阿风特别想笑。他还想捶他肩：玩笑挺好。

可警官先生严肃认真。那副几近古板的慎重让阿风想去揉他脸，手张了一半想起他们不那么熟只好作罢，只自己对着他傻乐，笑了好久也停不下。

不知何时，男人靠着路灯坐在地。他看看他，忍不住了，嘴角一提，又不好意思，很快收敛，闷在抿紧的两片薄唇后，仰头去看被稀释黑夜上涂开的光。夏季早升的太阳已在楼宇间探出。路灯玻璃罩内只剩下立方空白。

“说说看啊。”阿风故意学他。

男人掸了灰烬，明显已准备好，讲：“我前几日调到警队杂物科，每天处理居民报案的怪事。泳池总有尖叫响就去净水器里拔女人头发，电视机总是自动播放就说对面人有相同遥控。可我能看见的。车后座上撕扯喉咙伤口的女孩。摇摇椅上盖着毯子找频道的老奶奶。”

“哔！我就知你也同鬼打交道。不过你不行，看不见纸人。”

“但黄sir要我记住，这世界上是没有鬼的。这是我们的第一诫。”

“他在骗你啦。”阿风看手表，现在这个点回家不如直接吃早茶去警局报道，“让你几安心，每晚睡好觉。”

“我也怀疑。”男人咬滤嘴答，音色变得软和。

“说起来，我香港仔来的，从没听说有这么个部门？”

“可能总区只有一个杂物科。”

“那你们招不招新人啊？我也能看见的，不利用这个天赋好可惜的对不对？说不定还能拯救世界干点大事呢？”

“我不知道，”对方把石膏臂横在小腹上，“当普通员警不好吗？”

阿风想了想。

“不好。还是拯救世界比较有理想。”

男人垂下眼帘，烟也吸到尽头。他看上去就是个沉默寡言，一开口便直来直去的类型，从嘴巴里面开出珍珠定要先弄断两根撬棍。

阿风决定等五分钟。他要是不说阿风就去上班。跟别人打听或者再缠他。他要是说了阿风就跟他走。

男人在第三分四十二秒告诉了他杂物科的地址。

 

 

02

阿风去杂物科报道那天还特地绕去撞鬼的小店张望。白日里，此处不但变成卖西洋蜡烛锅碗瓢盆的日用百货，老板也长了头发穿着西装系着领结一派太平绅士模样。

这种事情从没有解释也没有道理。阿风只后怕要不是当日那个男人——现在阿风知他叫李国强——恰巧路过买火机，自己的小命怕是要交代在那里做了不明不白替死鬼。

李国强，李国强。那早后他们交换过几次对话，以后也是每日八小时的同事。这名字不潮，更像上个年代产物。也不好喊，阿风觉得强哥别扭。国哥也不对。李sir又生硬。于是阿风就在心里直接叫他全名。并提醒自己一会见他要道谢，顺便问他点解当时会出现。

杂物科坐落在一处遗弃仓库。大门虚掩，锈斑块块。若不是脏白牌匾上书“杂物科”，阿风会怀疑自己是不是找错地方。

毕竟在阿风想象里，杂物科应该像日本的漫画书或者荷里活电影里的特工组织，有身怀绝技的老大，性格火爆的女伴，稀奇古怪的装备，不能完成的任务。现下这落差大到阿风忍不住扁嘴皱眉，思量放弃今年升高级警员的资格是否值当。

要是里面是个顶级实验室呢？故意用破破烂烂外观做掩饰？

阿风抱着最后一丝幻想走进。仿佛特地为了迎合刻板印象，自然光落进此处就要变昏黄，鼻腔里充斥腐烂木头的味道，耳道里刮着地板吱嘎的响声，如果伸出舌头就会尝到灰烬。阿风越走心越凉，到所谓办公室的门时都麻木。

什么超级部门，特种人类，捉妖降魔。不存在的。

好伤心喔，他叩叩。有点反悔。

内勤男摇着轮椅来开门，分他一眼便回头玩积木，没有目前状况汇总，也不费心自我介绍：“你就是那个非要调来的新人？”

有那么一瞬，阿风其实是不想认的。但他还是老老实实答：“是。”

“坐。阿头十点钟以后上班。”

“那李国——李sir呢？”

“什么李sir郭sir的？”那人甚至没从木头块堆起的房子上抬脸，“宾个？”

“就是……右手臂打石膏？这样高，很少话？”阿风挥着文件夹比划，“李国强？”

“喔——”内勤男拖长调子应，“那人值夜班，刚刚才出去。你没见到他？”

直觉告诉阿风哪里不对。那晚望见纸人老板的伤，之前躲开落下的钢梁，小时感应屋里的死尸。他扔下句“我出去看”便撞门，打算再走一遍仓库迷宫阵。李国强又那么恰好站在门外，被阿风大用力撞到脑袋，闷了一声捂住自己额角。

“李——师兄！”阿风赶紧献上自己的手帮忙揉，“抱歉抱歉。要不要冰袋我去买？”

“不碍事。”李国强拿开他的手，进屋把叉烧奶茶分好：“别愣着，进来吧。阿电，你的。”

原来内勤男叫阿电[1]。

阿电取过一盒撕扯包装，把整只包径直塞进嘴，鼓起腮帮仓鼠状狼吞虎咽，手要用来搭积木，就用嘴巴咬吸管，喝冻奶茶时哧溜哧溜作响。阿风好奇观察了好一阵，被李国强的问话叫回神：

“吃过了？”

“吃过了。”阿风乖乖答，不敢正面看他，只好用眼角瞄，好在对方的脸没肿起来，发青都没，不然自己破人像罪过好大。

李国强就不再管他，窝进捂雹味的沙发，坐下时阿风都能看见扬起来的灰尘和螨虫。他本来挺想拿一只吃好不那么尴尬，这下干脆断绝了念想在椅子上坐下。

“师兄。”

“有事？”

“你那天为什么走进那家店买打火机？”

“呃。”李国强勉强喉音，可能一半因为正在咀嚼，另外一半因为不想回答。不管是什么原因，喉音之后没有后续。阿风是既耐不住闲，也不能接受冷场的。求助阿电，对方根本沉浸在自己世界，积木比人类来得有趣好多。

阿风还有两个选项：再次搭话，找点事做。

“师兄。”

“怎么？”

“你值完夜班不用回家补觉吗？”

“呃。”到底是还是不是？阿风等了六十秒，李国强就是不说。于是阿风决定开始打扫卫生。先清空垃圾桶们。他正挽起袖口收检纸片做得起劲，身后响起第四个人的讲话声音：“你是阿风？”

“长官！”阿风起身跺脚，敬礼收手，“16——”

“得啦，”黄sir挥挥手，打断交接程序，省略相互介绍，“你去沙发坐着，不要乱动东西。”

怪不得阿电到现在都不知道李国强的名字。

“可是黄sir，我在清洁。”

对方用训小狗的友善态度重复命令：“去坐着，等电话。”

黄sir不仅穿得像美国通俗小说里的私家侦探，性格也像，可能连嗜酒，表面硬汉内里心软，有个难忘旧情人的设定说不定都一样。

阿风还能怎么办呢？他只能回到沙发旁，发现李国强睡着了。其他人对于这件事习以为常般视而不见，阿风左右看看，认命般帮忙给他盖上外套，指尖碰到的脖颈冰得骇人。等他到独立沙发坐定，又发现黄sir也睡了。杂物科阿头在脸上盖份报纸，后仰陷进扶手椅里，双脚叠放在桌面，皮鞋尖碰到咖啡杯，阿风再次认命般去把杯子拿走。

阿电刚好垒完第三座塔。

阿电拆了又盖一百座后，黄sir和李国强终于醒咀。前者说该下班了今天没有电话找，后者用手背擦擦脸明显准备夜班档。

“黄sir，”阿风都已经数出阿电有多少积木墙角有多少档案，“我呢？”

“回家咯。”黄sir似笑未笑，“你难道要24小时都待在这？没有加班费的。”

阿风指指李国强和阿电。

“走啦，”黄sir眼角弯弯，声音放得顺从，可里头的强硬意味不容反驳，“你跟他们不一样。”

阿风想了想自己天天有鬼找上门的公寓，觉得还不如跟李国强阿电一起守办公室，起码有点人气。心里这么想，嘴上要答应。

“那回家了黄sir。明天见。”

“明天见，”黄sir冲他漫不经心眨下右眼，“什么时候想再调回去就话我知。”

阿风是不是港过他最恨别人这样表情态度对他？激将比什么鸡血都管用，更何况阿风被晾了整一天，憋到他想下咒现在就有鬼现，告诉黄sir自己有阴阳眼，至于查案办案更不再话下。

阿风非要解决件“怪事”给黄sir看看。

所以他在仓库外兜圈，确认黄sir已经走开，又折回办公室去找李国强和阿电。

通道没开灯，十分阴恻恻。这种常年无人，荒郊野外之地，很容易招脏东西。可千万不要遇上什么，阿风的小膨胀没等走完一半便瘪了气球，至少前面有师兄同事，心一横就继续往前进。

明明办公室亮灯的门就在五十米外，阿风走了十分钟还没摸到门把。他越走越慌，刻意回头一脚，立即出了仓库。

阿风站在门外看着北极星，双手叉腰，眯起眼睛。跟我玩这？

他重新进门，低头数步子，每到数字十，就拐九十度直角弯。拐到第十个，撞上了什么，赶紧抬头看，发现是大活人李国强。

阿风想都没想就一头撞进人家胸口，欣喜极了，搂着他喊：“师兄！”

“阿风？”对方被他搞得莫名，把阿风推开了一点，“你不是回去了乜？”

“第一天上班要好好表现，我来陪你们一起值夜班。”

“不用陪家人？”

“不用噻。妈妈巴不得我不去烦她。”

“女朋友呢？”

“哇师兄你不要提了！我也想好好谈场恋爱啊！”

“那就是……”李国强以痛苦明显的动作咬住“没有了”三个字，然后不甚高明开始转移话题，“我正要出去拿外卖，不知你回来，没算你那份。”

“不打紧，我再叫就好了。”阿风耸肩，顺便发现自己还挂在对方肩上，假装摸鼻尖松了手，好在李国强不很在意，“或者你帮我说声，让他再带份来这？”

“他给我们送的是煲仔饭和牛腩汤。你要是中意吃什么，黄sir桌上留了菜单。”

“那我去看有没有鲜虾肠粉。”阿风几步跑进对方身后的办公室，回身关门时发现李国强没动，他面容那么含糊，鸦色里只衬衫白得透明又显眼。阿风对他摆手，李国强很快匿进黑暗，脚步没激起任何回声。

 

 

03

那一晚阿风没有等来任何电话。严格来讲不是没有，毕竟送外卖来的小姑娘在点单后两分钟回电道歉肠粉卖完，阿风换了车仔面。有了鬼打墙的经验，也出于绅士好风度，更因为阿风对电话里的女声还蛮有好感，阿风决定出门接。

一看就未成年的少女骑着彩色单车，两只羊角辫晃啊晃的活泼可爱。阿风的桃花运也一并摇没。少女递他夜宵后拍脑门：“我差点忘了去看火灭没，不然要被那个臭大叔骂。”

年轻男仔总是在饿的。午饭因为全体睡觉阿风没好意思开口，算来已有十个小时，他早饿到发昏，手里热乎面香又悠悠散出，勾得他肚里馋虫扭啊扭的，阿风才没心思去问什么火。只远远望在金属桶旁查看的女孩，道声“路上小心”，就冲回办公室。

饱食思冷暖。冷暖思过就思趣味，阿风吃完饭想重新找事做，得到两个答案：没事做。不要做。

因此，真的不是他自来熟，在漫长的无味等待与持续的极端无聊中，阿风已经拆过所有档案，翻过所有没上锁的抽屉，唯剩的娱乐就是试图砸开李国强的话匣，方法如下：

1.侧面入手，引入正题

2.穷追不舍，死缠烂打

3.反客为主，开始提问

4.单刀直入，要求答案

李国强再如何装天煞孤星，再如何孤僻且缄默，也耐不住阿风的狂轰滥炸。

“你知不知自己有时很烦人？”此时已近凌晨，看见阿电趴在桌上不动，李国强自动降音，纸烟叼在嘴角，也不费心去点。此人话是这么讲，阿风可没在他面上找出一丢暴躁不耐，于是吃准他脾性。

“我自言自语这么久口都干死了，”阿风见他有松口倾向，立即退步，“师兄你给我讲之前办的案也行啊。”

李国强睨他一眼，没有拆穿他把戏。

“那天出门是因为我跟女朋友……冷战。”李国强叹口气，取下烟，捏在食拇指之间转动，几根姜黄烟丝落在裤上，“她说我最近变了好多。我话没有。她就好生气，不理我，过一会忽然趴到我后背上说想跟我结婚。”

“然后呢？”阿风最乐意听八卦。

李国强低眉合眼：“或许因为我没及时回答，或许没问为什么，或许没表现特别开心，总之她……更生气了。”

“你就被她赶出门？”

“是。”缩肩膀，“其实平常我不食烟的，却拐进小卖铺去买了。打火机缺货，我只能到旁边来找，撞见了你。”

“你们和好没呀？” 阿风没大没小地揽过他肩，可劲捶打以表支持心意，“哄她了吗？”

“May可能是返回父母家去住。”李国强垂头丧气，语句越说越无，手指挤在一处，其上皮肉泛红，“我……找不到她了。”

“嗳？这怎么会？你没打电话，没去她家里，没问她同事？有几天了？”

李国强全然疑惑。好像阿风忽然讲起陌生语言，那些音节拼合在一处只产生噪音而非意义，无法让外人理解他在表达什么。他的眼睛睁得又大又圆，好似幼年期的小动物。阿风见他如此，也难得失了语。他们隔着诡谲屏障对视，直到终于响起的电话铃让阿电蹿起站直，他们又同去看竟不是残疾的阿电坐回轮椅，拿起电话。

“喂，杂物科。嗯，嗯，”阿电在便利贴上狂草，“明白。”

心愿实现让阿风立即忘记李国强的古怪。

“新案子乜？”

阿电递纸条，阿风高高兴兴接了，回头去拉李国强走：“师兄，出发喇。”

“你不会又被吓到动弹不得吧？”李国强上下打量他。

阿风甩头，对他发誓：“不会！”

“你开车。”

“好嘞！”阿风越过阿电拿车钥匙，收手时刮到对方耳朵，好凉，摸摸自己，也凉，让人怀疑他们是不是都在这里窝久，晒不到阳光寒气重。

他们赶到报案人的家里，是个坐落在市郊的屋邨。死寂之中这种方正建筑看上去像巨大空白墓碑。阿风因为长着张具有亲和力的娃娃脸，已经习惯先去安慰报案人不要慌张，那头的李国强配合摸进“出事”厕所，坏掉电灯闪烁出他背脊上突出的蝴蝶骨。

“阿sir，已经一个月了，我真的受不了，它每晚都会出来叫。”皮包骨男人挠扯自己短到抓不住的头发碴，眼袋浮肿，说话咬唇，“每晚都叫的。有时还会唱好凄惨的粤剧，咿咿咿呀呀呀听不懂。”

“不要怕，您先坐。我们给您看看到底是怎么回事。”阿风把男人按在板凳上。

厕所里是经年不通风的骚臭，还混着漂白剂的化学刺激，阿风拉长衣袖捂住口鼻。不停亮灭的灯泡刺得人没法聚焦目光，他勉强环视一圈没见异常，应该是没鬼，戳搭档肩膀问他什么情况。

“水箱。”李国强答，碰按钮触发抽水，哒哒吱吱的锐声消停，没过多久又故技重施，发出令人心烦意乱的骨头错位响。李国强用手指去拧其上一颗生锈螺钉，没弄动：“有手电和扳手吗？”

“我问问。”阿风去找报案人，在对方寻工具时回来，“他在找了。”

“阿sir，这里。”本只供一人梳洗的狭小空间此时挤进三个成年男人，实在让人喘不上气。阿风抬着的手没空地放下，就更紧实保护口鼻受污染。

“先生，”李国强再次演示冲水，“是水箱的问题。我现在打开帮你看看，不过最好还是明天叫专业的修理工。”

“多谢阿sir，多谢阿sir。”男人双手合十。

李国强鼻音会意，开始与螺丝作对。阿风憋气难受，晃眼难受，没鬼更难受，想找借口出门缓缓，脸刚转过去就看到报案人瞪直双目，他太用力，以至于眼角细纹撑平，几乎碎开，青紫嘴唇哆嗦，哆嗦，哆嗦出单字：

“鬼。”

什么鬼？

阿风回头，马桶正浮起鼓鼓囊囊一团黑发，顺着外涌的水上升，仿佛下面接着人头，耐心等待不肯露面。

李国强是第一个反应过来的。他使劲上下开关冲水按钮，然而旋转滚下的只有清水，那团黑发飘散，扭动，铺开，伸出。

上升。上升。

“鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

男人舞手，后退，不稳，跌倒。他倾下去时抓阿风的腰带想保持平衡，错乱中竟把阿风佩枪从枪套中拔出。

“先生！你别乱动！”

“鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

一切都成了慢动作。报案人瞄准马桶里的脑袋。阿风去逮报案人的手腕。李国强拔出自己佩枪。黑发还在上升几乎露出其下面孔。

“鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“砰。”

偏离子弹穿过李国强身体，嵌到墙面。没有伤口。没有血迹。就像穿过个不存在的东西。

“你？你也是鬼！都他妈是鬼——”

阿风扭过男人手腕，利用体重压他，他们扭打到了门外，动作记忆控制阿风，让他使出近身搏斗，背后手铐一摸一扣一卡，一根一根一根去掰手指。拿回手枪。关上保险。放回套中。将男人拖拽到客厅，扯过塑料袋撕开，将男人嘴巴堵住，双脚绑好。

然后阿风低头将发颤的手握拳。深呼吸，一二三。

厕所里是迷茫抚摸腹部的李国强。站在马桶中湿淋淋滴水的女鬼。那没有尽头的中分黑发遮住她全身，只一只苍白鼻尖露外。她凑近他。凑近他。她张开嘴。

阿风冲上去，一只手塞进嘴里咬破三个指尖，触到那麻森森的黑发顶下压，另只手把李国强拽到自己身后。

“……阿风？”

阿风不睬他。他死盯那苍白三角腐肉，全身力气汇聚到三指尖。

下压。下压。

直到阿风整只小臂也没入马桶，他才猛得抽手，脱力跌坐在地，半边身子麻木。

“嘿师兄，帮帮手。冲一下水。”

李国强侧身进来，伸手压下按钮。那吱吱哒哒的声音就此消失干净。灯泡恢复生命。李国强看看马桶，看看阿风，单膝跪在他身边，看看自己，看看阿风，伸出手来，悬在阿风肩上几厘米处停住。

“师兄，”阿风对他笑，水渍斑驳镜面映出自己一口白牙两个酒窝，很有说服力，“没事的。”

手落下。

“你又……”李国强的手在抖，但他露出个微笑，“是不是又不能动了？”

李国强微笑几好。相比平常隐忍的面无表情，他笑起来有个鲜活人样。如果没有压抑其后的分崩离析会更好。他看他就像已四分五裂的水晶，如果再伸手一推便会碎满地。

而现在阿风喘息思考，那些直觉，那些古怪，那些没有细品的事都有了答案。但没有解释。这种事情从没有解释也没有道理。阿风心里酸涩不知什么滋味，又想起李国强讲找不到女友。觉得自己该给他拥抱。

“所以叫你回家。”第三人的手落在他另外肩膀。是黄sir，当然是黄sir。

黄sir在阿风看不到的死角里动作，风衣沙沙响，皮鞋走过来：“你先回家洗澡休息，放一天假，这里留我处理就好。”

“那师兄……”

“他不会记得的。他从来没记起。”阴影顺着他颧骨线条切割利落。只一点眼光是他身上的亮色。只那一点。在这瞬间，阿风觉得黄sir比鬼可怖。

“是，黄sir。”

“别再耍小聪明。”杂物科阿头这次直接警告，“我知道你想。我会跟你解释，但不是现在。”

 

 

04

阿风一口气睡了十三个钟头自然醒来。夕阳橙黄吻在眼皮上，底下眼球就像镀了金。阿风眨眼，搓去干掉分泌物，在床垫上赖会儿，爬起来煲汤、放热水、找药箱。并第八百次把总挂在天花板上蹭他电视机看球的男鬼赶出去。待他左手端碗右手夹菜吃完，泡半小时澡，把手指伤弄好，摸过手机看有没短讯。

李国强小心翼翼碰他肩的模样又显现，阿风本就容易心软又喜张罗生活，恨不得慈母善父兄弟朋友一并做，想都未想就把这件事揽进自己手里，黄耀祖要不给他就撒泼打滚再演苦肉计。

信息两条果然都来自黄sir，叫他去间酒吧坐坐，顺便好好聊一聊。

阿风在衣柜前站了半天，不能太正式，也不能随便，最后拿了衬衫仔裤夹克，警员证和佩枪都一齐带上，踏进酒吧后觉得自己十分明智。

吧台和舞池隔开，珠帘开合如落雨。阿风要杯酸口鸡尾酒，环视一圈没找到黄sir，转向舞池才发现阿头在和女伴跳舞，不知是探戈还是交际，反正下腰转圈贴得紧，各自在对方耳边说小话。阿风就托腮等，和酒保扯闲篇。在酒保反过来对顾客阿风大吐苦水时黄sir终于返来，食指敲两下桌板，立即被送来烈酒。

“你情人呀？”阿风仰下巴，示意独自走进吧台后门的女人。

黄sir先灌两杯润喉：“前妻。”

阿风见他面色，把“感情这么好做乜离婚？”摁住，改成：“师兄现在在办公室？”

“你想听我从头讲，还是要直接提问？”

“不问了不问了，”阿风举双手投降，“阿头请讲。”

黄sir继续吹瓶，好像他的话必须经由酒精消毒，再搁进肚皮里酿上片刻才行。阿风就继续等，脑海里回旋寿司一样转着三百六十五个问题，但知道自己干着急没用，只能任由它们慢慢转去。

“是我杀了李国强。”

“乜啊？”阿风以为自己听错，“黄sir，你不要讲笑。”

“是我杀了李国强。”黄sir找到他眼，瞳孔缩紧成核，“在他上班的第五天。我们去一家报案的剧院，他在那里被鬼上身，我不得不杀他，不然就会像病菌一样，你传我我传他。被鬼上身之后的人就像失了七魂六魄，行尸走肉，不如……解脱。”

阿风的酒洒了一手。

“你撒谎。”虽然脚底发虚，他还是站起来，揪住黄耀祖领口，头部左右颤动：“你撒谎！我见鬼撞鬼廿几年，从没听过这套狗屁理论，鬼上身可以驱鬼的，你到底为什么杀他，还留他在那里不能超度？”

“先坐。”黄sir缩起鼻梁，痛苦一如他的皱纹稍纵即逝，但清清楚楚。阿风知道他没撒谎。但他还是生气，好生气。他想起李国强把纸老板隔在自己身后，他想起李国强眼仁浑圆的全然困惑，他想起李国强支离破碎还对他安慰微笑讲俏皮话。

他忽然明白李国强为什么对鬼上身那么怕。

他也突然明白李国强意识到自己是鬼后为什么不敢碰他。

阿风全都明白了。他不想再听下去。

“阿电也是？”他松开手，去拿黄耀祖手旁的烈酒，吞下一杯，如同咽刀。

“是。”黄耀祖回答，“电话是第一个。李国强是第二个。我不想你做第三个。我还剩下几天而已，杂物科也要关门大吉。”

“你这话好自私。”阿风抹嘴唇，“那些报案电话怎么办？那些你怕被上身的人呢？都请道士大师做法吗？你退休无所谓，你不做没问题，我来做。”

“阿风——”

“黄sir。”阿风坐下来。火在骨头里烧，他的耳尖滚烫，脸估计也红了，“从小就有人嘲笑我想拯救世界，我不在乎。我真的不在乎。我只想做我认为对的事。多帮几个人。”

“阿风，拜托。听我说完。”黄sir捏住他的下颌，指头按在静脉动脉，“第一件事，能上身的鬼是最恶的鬼，一般不会被撞到。你没见过，是你好运。”

“我——”

捏得更重，卡住呼吸。

“第二件事，总区正在筹划成立新的科研部门取代杂物科，代号是2002，我会推荐你去。第三件事，最后一件，阿风。你帮不到他们的。如果有方法，我早就用了，你以为我那么铁石心肠忍心看他们永世做孤魂野鬼困在记忆里？你以为蕴蕴[2]每天来是给我送外卖的吗？你以为骗他们很容易吗？”

阿风捏紧他手腕。他觉得快要哭了。

“没有方法？真的……没有？”

黄sir不再说话。肢体语言静止。他似乎很累，也真的老了。

阿风打开嘴唇，舌头卷起，无话可说。知道不等于理解，理解不等于同意，同意不等于认同。

他们僵持一阵，只剩饮酒。黄sir闷头。阿风连吞。

几十把刀接连下肚，它们在腹腔里搅，把心肝脾胃切片，再开口便是鲜血了。最难过的是，阿风甚至不知自己点解这么难过。阿风没喝过威士忌，他觉得酒其实难喝，但醉意温柔又缓痛，让他一头跌进去爬不起。

再睁眼时，他头痛欲裂，浑身散架。景物糊花成后现代画，人声灌了水银沉下去。他很想呕，反上来的只有酸腐黄液。嗡鸣震耳，一点小响动就拉扯神经难受。

“——风？”

是李国强端着水杯附身看他。关心将他面容棱角打磨圆。

阿风想都不想，拽他下来，嚎啕狂哭，手脚都缠上他身，额头抵在他颈窝，嘴里哽哽唧唧。

李国强稳住平衡，僵直几秒，推搂不是，任由阿风死死圈着他，不管眼泪鼻水都抹他衫上，半响抬手勉强拍拍阿风后背，仿佛他是没糖吃的崽：“先把这杯醒酒茶喝掉，好不好？”

“……好。”阿风哭得打嗝，放开李国强，抖手去接茶杯，咽不下还呛到了，“黄——呃——黄sir呢？”

李国强顺他后背。再递过张软纸巾。

“他说你们借酒消愁，你喝太多说不清话，没问到家住哪里，就把你送回这来，然后自己回家了呗。”若不是阿电插嘴，阿风不会发觉他推着轮椅坐在自己左边，尴尬到他假咳嗽，“喔，说你失恋了，让我们别问。”

阿风决定闭嘴，他仔细擦净脸，咕咚咕咚喝茶，“现在几点？”

“下午一点半。”李国强指菜单，“要吃东西吗？”

“不用噻，多谢。”

“哎呀，女仔多的是，没必要这样，”阿电难得多话，“阿头说今天也放你假，回去休息咯，别干傻事啊。”

李国强明显记得阿风说过自己没女友，但他不问，淡淡点头，起身出门：“我去帮你叫车。”

阿风垂头搓脸，生理心理都乱，一个成年男竟失态抱人哭，说出去自己还有没有面。阿电在他耳边劝，现在的小姑娘呢太势利，没看上阿风是她们吃亏。好像他们认识好多年，打心底给阿风抱不平。

见他如此，阿风不能辩驳，心中麻又暖和，就配合他臭屁说是呀是呀，我这么好人总会找到的。同仇敌忾统一战线，革命友谊立即提升。

“走吧。”两个单身汉发泄半途李国强回来，“你当吗？我扶你？”

阿风想说自己能行，刚抬起屁股就晕乎坐下，被李国强拿过手臂架住。阿风靠紧他，明明是自己被照顾，他心里父爱友爱却全部泛滥，不知怎么办才好了。

他们慢慢走出仓库，李国强没有呼吸声。

阿风被他放进的士后座，在他关门时仰头望他。

“师兄。”

“怎么？”

“我……好像没带钥匙。”

“有没搞错啊？”司机师傅从开着的窗户回头睨他俩，“还坐不坐了不坐我去拉别的客人！”

没人管他。

“打电话给物业或者房东？”李国强询问，正值阳光强烈，他的耳廓晶莹，阿风怕他融化，想让他快回室内或坐进车里。

“是爸爸留下来的老房子，”阿风坦白，可怜兮兮，“只能去街上找开锁师傅。”

李国强抬起那只石膏手揉揉眉心，绕到前面，打开车门，副驾驶座。他说个西区的地址。司机从他俩磨叽拔高抱怨到这代年轻仔和香港社会问题，李国强抱手沉默，不屑愤怒掩得潦草，阿风还偶尔搭话，直到停车才醒过味来。

李国强带他回了自己家。

 

 

05

他们在门口停住。阿风在脚垫上蹭了又蹭，直到李国强道不必了，屋里本也没多干净。他把阿风扶到沙发旁边，掀起罩布一角，放低身子让他慢慢坐下。

阿风摊平。说麻烦你。

客厅不剩多少家具，余下的都遮着白布。摸到上头浮灰，阿风推断这里被弃置许久，曾经生活痕迹全被遗忘消磨。

李国强去翻找倒腾，随后拿来枕头毛毯，纸杯热水壶放茶几，吩咐不用客气，睡醒后要冲澡卫生间在走廊尽头，不要开洗衣机因为里面有东西，不好意思冰箱里只有几打啤酒，但橱柜里有方便面可以对付，这把钥匙就留给他，等阿风回办公室还。

交代完毕李国强便不想多留。恨不得像火箭脱离，将所有抛到轨道外。阿风头晕眼花，动就反胃，可见李国强难受，失去所有又不得解脱，睹物思人又无人告解，自己更加难受。太会共情不是好事。他撑着迈了两步，捉他左臂，开口就是句蠢话：“你明早回来住吗？”

李国强收脚，裤线笔直，不置可否，轻轻取了他的手。

“你好好休息。”

“师兄！”阿风对他瘦削背影叫，但没下文可以讲出来。

李国强偏头，明知他只是拖延，还是耐心地答：

“有事？”

阿风看不得这人这样。他干嘛要那么好呢？还不让别人对他好。要不是宿醉，阿风都要围着他团团转，把他的固执晃出来，再生出尾巴摇一摇，使出扮猪吃老虎那套。

先装酒后乱言：

“要是，医生告诉你得了绝症就要死掉，你最想完成的心愿是什么呀？”

李国强缓慢绽开微笑。他只一笑就藏不住眼后东西，密密麻麻，参差不齐，阿风见那浅褐中一个小人，他看着小人，小人也看他。阿风恨起午后艳阳，为何那么亮，万物照彻底。清澈之中青苔滋生，微生物便在中繁衍，腐烂伴同吞噬降临，最后便只剩下浑浊。

黄sir又说谎。阿风后脑发胀，心里咯噔扭匙。李国强记得的。

他不说，还要装。装又没装好，就只能逃避。阿风更希望他发火骂人，冲昏理智要找黄sir算账，有个情绪宣泄的地方，而不是像现在这样。他这一晚是怎样过的啊？

阿风不自觉施了狠力，可李国强已不会再痛。

他们心照不宣。你知我知。我知你也知。

“阿风。别这样。”

“我想帮你。”阿风几乎在呢喃，“我能帮你。”

他打定主意对什么人好，就对什么人好，那人不领情都没关系。阿风巡街时处理过一起车祸，受害人是青春正盛的女孩，就此躺在医院里醒不过来。阿风每周都会去探她，给她的病房吊风铃摆盆栽，没有什么特别的理由。可能是觉得没人挂住她令人难过，自己又是世上最后一个记得她的人。现下情景相近，但李国强更亲。

李国强说，“多谢你。”李国强又说，“阿电还不知道。一起瞒住他吧。”

然后他出门。

阿风是真想把他按地上揍一顿。还是忍住。将闷气就脏话对门大喊大叫，也不管李国强是不是听见了，听见最好！仆街！契弟！茂里！碌葛！

阿风倒头睡觉。电子手表定时，整点准时起床。起床后神清气爽，他列好计划开干。

第一件大事：洗澡去酒气，再打扫房间，查看水电账单，警告洗衣机里的血女鬼，去超市将冰箱全填满。

第二件大事：约师父吃饭，被他骂不孝，这么久不来探，跟他撒个娇，问他关于鬼上身的事情，再问超度鬼魂的方法。

第三件大事：去警局打听，什么新部门，2002建好了没，主管是谁有没有空见面，目前都有什么研究。

第四件大事：拜托旧同事，帮他查个人。

至于配钥匙，不是很大事。阿风跑完该走地方，隔日到办公室报道。阿电社交障碍复发，招呼“你回来了”，告知黄sir和李国强出现场，地点在所女子中学。

“地址？”

阿电抓过记事簿，用铅笔在上面涂，交给阿风辨认。

“车呢？”

“叫的士吧。”阿电帮他打，叫他出去等。

阿风一路催司机快快快，举高警员证过隔离带，揪住最近女警问黄sir。

“哪个黄sir？”

“穿风衣，半长发，”阿风已经习惯比划，“这么高？”

“那个大叔？他和手下冲进去，不让任何人进出。你等等——”

阿风继续跑，从底层一间间找，见教室停一眼看，在二三层相接楼梯口会合到黄sir。

对方厉声：“见到李国强没？”

阿风本想问他，被阿头抢了先：“冇，我刚上来。”

“该死。你左我右。”黄sir指挥，左轮握在掌心，“是鬼上身案，对手很狡猾，不要手下留情。不能传出去，你明不明啊？”

“知道了，黄sir。”

阿风往走廊左侧跑，一步三个台阶，心脏开始抗议，阿风扶着把手滞几秒，做好心理建设继续爬，没走两步见女学生闪出来，后面追着神色焦虑的师兄。

“别碰她！”

女孩感应到阿风。眼睛生翳般全白。在那瞬间，阿风听见珠串手链断掉，但不再有低声祈祷。是那只鬼。他恍然大悟，是那只鬼。即便如此，对着这张天真娇小面孔，阿风真的好难扣下扳机。如若开枪就什么都唔，阿风觉得自己能救她，反手去掏口袋里的东西。

这一瞬的犹豫使她逃开，李国强跨过阻隔拐角，见他没事便延续追捕，阿风双手举符咒法具，贴在他后头边喘边说：

“等下，能不能，先别开枪，我能，救她。”

“来不及了。”李国强用肩膀撞开天台铁门，在空地上停下，四处找寻目标。黄sir此时也赶到场，点头示意，额发被汗打湿成缕。

然后，阿风见到了噩梦成真。

被铁丝网隔开的天台南侧，四个女孩手拉手站在边缘，头发绑在一处，笑脸明媚灿烂。八只眼珠里是同等分量的浓缩疯癫。四张嘴唇无声念出相同的咒词。他们三人对着铁网又扯又踹，情急之中，黄sir举枪瞄准。李国强试图穿过。阿风招式无法施展。 **来不及了。** 肺部早已被压榨充血，阿风挤出最后的声音：

“不要啊！你想我——”

女学生们，一个串一个串一个串一个，跃下天台。

十几米外，坠落声，只一嘭咚。

“任何人都不要碰尸体！我再强调一遍，任何人都不能碰尸体！”黄sir擦过他，单手翻栏杆，站在楼角对下面大喊，“我们马上下去处理！”

他无法迈腿。桃木剑照妖镜扎人烫痛，阿风松开紧握它们的手。捂住自己眼睛。后颈有冰凉的东西覆上来，阿风被骇了一跳，向旁看是李国强。

“我——”

李国强已转身。

阿风看了看自己的手。摸了摸自己后颈。想了想自己执念。不行。他不能被自己先打败。他不能因它们恶意退缩。他还要替天行道拯救世界。他猜他知道是怎么回事了。

下楼。

黄sir不见。李国强正以生疏手法解那些女孩的头发。他把她们的刘海整齐打理好，再合上每双不肯闭合的眼。其他普通员警抬担架开尸袋，他们很快被挤出忙碌圈外。

“黄sir在跟林督察交代。”李国强解释，“我们先上车。”

阿风跟他上车。

“把车窗摇上去。”

阿风点按钮。

“那不是你的错。”

阿风不动作。

李国强在后视镜捉到他闪躲。阿风觉得自己的喉咙坏掉，好多话在他的胸口堵塞，开口却只能发出单薄拟声词。嗯。啊。嗯。因那噩梦情景就像划坏的DVD碟卡了屏，声效死循环为阿风破音短气的惊恐否定。没有尽头，永无开释。

李国强注视他一会，从副驾驶座开车门，钻到后面来，对他张开手。

阿风……阿风没想搂他哭的！

他一下被李国强弄笑，笑起来就轻松好多，可情绪仍沉甸甸坠在体内，责备自己如果当时当场利落开枪，是不是就少了三个冤魂。埋怨自己为什么没多想，去查那引他到绝路的鬼。可至少他想要救人的心是好的，是没错的，是这样吧？

“你们干什么呢？”返来开车的黄sir敲车窗，没有特地揶揄，阿风却觉得不大自在。

李国强道实话，“阿风内疚。”回到副驾驶座。

黄sir本要拉手刹，学李国强张开手：“喔。我也内疚。”

不对劲。黄sir嘴角拉开撑起，但他眼底死水一潭。阿风刚受到刺激，第一反应是最坏情景黄sir被鬼上身，可李国强就是鬼。

他紧张观察黄李二人，剥除了散漫的阿头肃穆异常，李国强的面颊凹陷又复原，不知是咬牙还是叼舌。就在阿风以为大事不妙，绞尽脑汁寻话解除封印之时，李国强接下邀请，小臂用力，五官挤在中央，又张开为平静，手指收缩，在黄sir后背伪装出敷衍拍拍，了结这番试探。

黄sir没有撒手。他眨掉眼角的水亮，用力掴李国强肩胛。

“再不开车，所有人都要围过来看了。”李国强脱开。

黄耀祖沉吟片刻，最终碰碰李国强侧脸，点火一脚飙到一百一。

后头的阿风本放下的心又触电蹿天，一点反应时间都没，这一天的大起大落够他短命五年。

“黄sir！”

“就在这周五。”黄sir左手扶方向盘，右手摸进风衣口袋，丝毫不觉危险动作。阿风几乎职业病发作要让他停车开罚单，“我答应Esther和她坐渡轮一起离开。去开间舞蹈学校，或者怎样。怎么了阿风？”

阿风看不见李国强表情。

“黄sir。我觉得今天的事没完。”他故意先错开话题，“我……见过这只鬼。”

“乜叫你见过？”

“每次我离它近了，都会有一模一样的手拿链响。上次有祈祷声时，我见过它的面孔点解样子。”

“那确实是所天主教学校。”黄sir从口袋里取出的居然是扁酒瓶。阿风手疾眼快夺过，丝毫不觉冒犯上司，“喂，水来的，还我啦。”

李国强撑下巴看窗外，插话：“肯定是酒。”

“水嘛。”

阿风打开瓶盖一闻，决定把它扣押下来。

“黄sir，你能不能调到学校的档案？它第一次找我是在九天前，我觉得日期也会有联系。附近还有没有教堂、教会小组、宗教活动，也可以查一查。”

“反正还有三天，最后一案结了，心里也会舒坦。”黄sir耸肩，“我说不你肯定就偷偷查，大家一起出力效率还高。”

“谢谢黄sir！”阿风趴到前面车座对他咧嘴，坐老实前忽然想起，“对了师兄，你的钥匙。我帮你打扫了一下下，希望你不会太介意。”

“这么勤快？”黄sir拐弯也不减速，把他俩摇到反方向，“下次干脆连饭一起煮，服务到底。”

“可以呀！”阿风挥手，“我做饭很好吃的，蒸炸炒烧都精通，就怕有人不高兴。”

黄sir急刹车。

“谁？谁有饭吃还不爽？李国强你家住哪？”

李国强抱手看他们。阿风有黄sir撑腰，全没压力看回去。

一分，两分，三分。

阿风头个忍不住，反正后座宽敞，他笑得抱腹蹬腿。黄sir的手搭在李国强椅背，做出威风八面的压迫感，被唇边阴影暴露了假迷彩。

李国强也笑。不明显，很短暂，又被他叹去，无奈不情愿。阿风又有一点想去揉他脸了，或者捞他肩咯吱他到真的大笑起来。

“那叫阿电也来吧。”

“我给他打电话！”阿风自告奋勇，“他要是不愿离开办公室，我们就给他打包烧好。”

没有人听电话。

 

 

06

办公室里没有阿电。办公室里一片狼藉。

阿风握住轮椅把手，立即清楚发生什么。

不必开口，黄sir和李国强看他反应也知。阿风蹲下把散落地面的积木捡起，堆在轮椅上。负罪感打过来，阿风重心不稳，抓住桌腿吁气镇住心神继续捡，还好没人注意。他数过的。一共八十二块。要找全了。

黄sir脱风衣去书桌上找拎酒倒，李国强注视墙上画血圈的照片。

“它应该在找替死鬼，不知为何选中了我。替死鬼要自愿，必须欺骗。”阿风用拇指推轮椅的车轮，“它没成功，因为当时被师兄撞破。后来它上身害人，伤……鬼吞噬，都是为了增强力量。足够强大便能挣脱替死轮回的限制，如果一直不轮回便要一直害人伤鬼。”

“那它现在又为什么找我们？”李国强指照片。其上标注地点，是废弃的教堂。

“也许它反悔，不想再继续，让我们送它走。”阿风掰手指，“也许是想找你复仇。也许想再惑我替死。也许跟黄sir也有什么关系。它们做事没逻辑，都只有执念而已。”

“既然被邀请，就要去看看。”黄sir摇晃玻璃杯，在轮椅前撒一道，扬头吞口，递给阿风，“我们先分头做事，做好准备。给电话上完坟后，就去教堂。”

阿风咽完。斜对角的李国强站在灯光阴面，阿风努力克制自己不要太过界。现在阿电也不在了，李国强以后会怎样？

“把这些东西都烧给他吧。”黄sir也留神到李国强的寡色，丢眼风给他。

 “我call给陈生，”阿风会意，比划手势，“应该可以帮手。”

一夜无眠，各自联系。黄sir调档案，李国强分档案，阿风辨档案。他几度发困，咖啡不顶用，要李国强拧他耳，后者不肯下狠手，阿风只能嘟嘴自己施虐。看过档案已有三叠，希望沙漏要滴尽，阿风每开一份前都要默念心诚则灵，识出鬼面时一蹦三尺高，叫：“就是她！就是这个修女！”

姓名年龄职业生平，嗯嗯嗯嗯，死亡时间死亡原因。

“在教堂内自杀过世，找我那天是她忌日，这些都不稀奇。”阿风很快略完，“黄sir，你能找到更详细资料吗？”

“可以。”黄sir把哈欠藏在拳头后，“你们收拾一下，去总部拿完档案在车上看。”

阿风和李国强整理电话的私人物品。收好不过半包口袋，轮椅折叠塞车后座。阿风扣实后备箱，李国强拉外套又合上，眉宇间少见夹暴躁，就连下巴胡茬也搔不顺。

“我……问问黄sir有没烟给你？”

“不必了，”李国强本垂肩驼背，闻言立直看他，一时神色难辨，“多谢你。”

“不谢啦。”阿风没在意，“上车等黄sir吧，他应该出来了。”

“阿风，”李国强坚持，语速稳慢声调认真，睫毛落弯柔软弧度，“这些天，真的多谢你。”

阿风本想嘻嘻哈哈，可李国强身上有种磁场将杂乱微屑全吸附唯有坦诚，可有种比恐惧更强烈的情绪让他无法移动分毫。同时说不出所以然，是李国强终于开窍了，还是自己被肯定的欣慰，是李国强在暗示什么，还是自己多想了什么，反正从舌根麻痒到肚脐，平时自己肯定去搂他了，现下蹊跷难为情起来。

“你们又在干什么呢？”黄sir抱着剩个底的酒过来，见阿风没有抢夺之意，多分他两眼，“还不上车？”

阿风立即上车。

反而是李国强拽了那瓶子扔到后座。

“你们两个，管得挺多。”黄sir假惺惺乍舌，“现在几点？”

“过十分钟五点。”

“还早。”他们先去祭祀。阿电亲友不多，贡品无人勤换，阿风默默记下，燃三柱细香拜了又拜。下山路上买了小吃，车上分食，调取档案，车上读过，电话打好，来到教堂。明明像最终Boss战，小时打机还摸索出规律：宏大音乐，深情旁白，目标清晰——阿风却有些心不在焉。黄sir抛出的包袱接了没拆，阿电猝然消失加上李国强古怪道谢，疙瘩越结越大。解决方法虽说已经找到，只是主角之二反应难猜。如若讲真话，阿风有些怕。怕在于未知，也怕不顺意。

“是这了。”

屋顶十字折断，红砖腐蚀掉渣，只剩底座风化。黄sir和李国强去搬堵住门的金属锈牌，风吹起打旋颗粒，显出里面的深幽。阿风提气走进。他本期待不安响动红衣厉鬼斗法大战黑暗过去。这处荒凉地就只是荒凉地。机关暗算灵异现象都没。唯彩色玻璃偏光在地面拼合又肢解彩虹花。

阿风对着从腰部断裂的圣母像挠头：“它不在。”

“那只能等了。”黄sir寻台阶坐，视角阅览全局，“是吧？”

李国强从角落溜边，坚持亲自检查过。阿风护在他左右，踌躇是否要开口。未等他彷徨好，黄sir疑问回音推开波纹：“奇怪。”

阿风回头，黄sir弯腰，风衣触地，要捡乱石下一条项链。阿风见到污秽血红珠，铜钱剑先掷去压住，喊：

“别！”

为时已晚。怨气是无数腥黑丝线，缠上指尖吞没血肉，蚕茧般将生死同包裹。执念是灰白鬼面凄厉诉求，一声比一声高亢锋利，直至超越人耳界限，不适通孔洞灌满体内。

黄sir的挣扎被收紧收紧再收紧。

“师兄快走！”阿风手脚并用收剑拿符，三步蓄力跳起一人高，将银符推挤到鬼面间，落地时双手持剑举高，瞄准恨愤至深处用力。刺穿到半路，黑线放弃蛹封黄sir，圈箍住他双臂反力。荆棘扎感折磨神经，窒息在腹腔中加压，骨节轻微错位，皮肉酸痛颤动，双边博弈使他要脱臼，阿风咬紧牙根不退缩。

不退缩。

他想到黄sir眯眼讲要开舞蹈学校。他想到那份档案上李修女的经历。他想到黄sir拥李国强时的泪。他想到女学生们串珠般散落而下。

极限边缘模糊，在相峙要紧处，阿风几要晕厥，另一双手来勾住黑线，拖拽，撕扯，只为阿风能再坚持一秒。

“都叫你不要过来了！”还能是谁，阿风又急又气，李国强半边身体迅速陷进困局，原就缺血色的皮肤显出衰败趋势，“它会直接吸收你啊！”

李国强嘴唇翁动，弱声气答：“救你们要紧。”

情势太过险恶，阿风咬破舌尖，一口血喷在剑上。他闭上眼睛，心中只执念。

执念对执念。

白亮炸开。

“不是吧？”

“搞成这样？”

两种年轻声音加入，一边一道，阿风手臂蓦地轻松。好似浮出海面，阿风仰头咳碎沫，意识跌回躯体，混沌无法思考，醒了许久缓回，开眼看到陈生手下的阿潮和Sam总算来救场。二人着2002定制的皮衣皮裤，势要比小人书上的主角拉风。腰带别满稀奇装备，接手对决，扔出试管，戴上手套，揪出苦核，超度化开。时间感觉粘稠，其实不过几分。

彩色玻璃的光重新落下。

漫天遮蔽的黑臭散去，鬼面被真火洁净而尽。里头的黄sir和李国强被Sam一手一个带住，降到地面。

事态平息，阿潮推他坐起，见他狼狈还嫌弃：“喂，还好？”

“黄sir和师兄？”阿风问Sam。

“人没事。”Sam露几颗突出板牙，琢磨左手的李国强，“哗，他也是鬼？”

“是。”阿风从指尖动，找回知觉感觉，但还是不灵活，就靠视觉观察。黄sir呼吸平稳，状无大碍，保险起见他让阿潮叫救护车来。李国强身体透明得厉害，显得头发眉眼更黑，阿风对鬼健康没有研究，只好去问同为鬼的Sam：“他要不要紧？鬼也会昏吗？”

“好说。”Sam拎李国强衣领，在他额上拍了三下。

李国强立刻睁眼，生命——鬼命从缩合又放大的瞳孔氲开，牵动眼角眉梢，似在适应躯壳。

阿风松口气，又提了火气，万千言语，全是后怕，吼将出来：“李国强！你差点就魂飞魄散了知不知！”

李国强很乖顺。只看他，不讲话，知错了。阿风即刻心疼。也收声了。不知何时开始，他们无言对视就有微妙尴尬，好在气氛被Sam的兴奋问话覆盖：“你们就是要搭档来2002那对？”

李国强皱眉，“什么2002？”恢复些活力。

正好省得阿风说。他去守黄sir，阿潮恨交际，早去倚着墙，很是不耐烦，想催Sam走。而Sam天花乱坠扯过2002概况好处还在叽叽喳喳：“什么，作为鬼竟然不会飞？这我必须好好教你了。”

“喂！”阿风慌忙想拦，“让他休息会儿当不当？再说，师兄还没答应说要去。”

阿潮左耳银坠摇晃，顺势发令，体己话自然是没有：“走了Sam。”

Sam恨铁不成钢，追阿潮离开前千叮咛万嘱咐，做鬼就要好好做。

李国强在不熟人前拘束，不动声色点头，才让Sam满意颌首化形出门。他探过黄sir，蹲到阿风旁，一起等救护车：“阿风，没受伤吧？”

“冇。顶多躺两天啦。”阿风答。又几遭沉默。阿风想，纠结不如一鼓作气，将憋许久的话絮叨讲出，“嗳，师兄，你不要被阿潮Sam搞得压力大喔。杂物科没有不要紧，2002去或不去都行。怎么都行的。我说帮你就是帮到底。我肯定不信没有方法。”

他说完心一横脖子一硬，等通牒斩来。

“我知道。”

李国强就三个字，未置可否技能纯熟。可仔细斟酌起来，他的话是对阿风全然信任。这让阿风想找他的眼睛确认，而李国强已看过来，“送完黄sir你要去哪？”

难得李国强主动提出话题，阿风好巧不巧没答案给他，只能反问：

“嗯……还不知道。你呢？”

李国强还在看他。然后他微笑起来。

“我想回家了。”

 

 

 

 

FIN 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]百科上人物介绍是“电话”。  
> [2]百科上人物介绍是“外卖少女”，用了演员本名。


End file.
